The Self-Evolution of GoGo
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: "Often, it's not about becoming a new person but becoming the person you were meant to be, and already are, but don't know how to be." – Heath L. Buckmaster. Everyone has a story that explains how they became the person they are, whether or not they choose to tell it. This one is Leiko "GoGo" Tomago's story. (Rating may possibly change in the future)
1. Chapter 1

I know Disney's Big Hero 6 is based on the Marvel Comics version of the same name but I wanted to make my own version of GoGo's backstory. After all, fan fiction is about fan service, right? I love how she's unapologetically smart & sassy. She will tell it like it is in a minute & she's girly enough without being the textbook defined girly girl. Basically you can be pretty AND smart. I saw a lot of myself in her character (we even have the same star sign!) & I think that's why GoGo's my favorite. I hope I did her justice.

I started this in July 2015 & just got around to finishing it. Partly due to an on the job injury which diverted my focus from writing but I'm glad I got around to getting this done!

ゴーゴー(GoGo)

Self-evolution:

 **Self`-ev`o`lu´tion**

 **n.**

 **of one's self; development by inherent quality or power.**

 ** _People aren't born with thick skins, you grow them._**

Ethel Leiko Tomago wasn't always the sharp tongued science wiz. Well…she was but she didn't always show it. Leiko, the name she preferred to be called, being the youngest of 3 & the only girl wasn't groomed to be the college kid. Even in the future times they lived in, the family was still very traditional.

It did really arise until Leiko was 12 & her parents were called into the principal's office. At first they were angry because they were missing work at their store. Not being a disobedient child, being called in was a shock. The teacher quickly settled that fear by showing them her transcript.

"The reason you're here is quite the opposite, Mr. & Mrs. Tomago. Leiko scored off the charts on her standardized tests. She's consistently good in class but this test gauges your overall intelligence. Leiko is only 12 but she's on college level reading, math & science. Her social studies rating is at high school senior & her foreign language test scores came back at intermediate, which is exceptional considering that she started taking Spanish classes seven months ago." Mr. Baker, Leiko's guidance counselor told them while sitting next to Principal Yang in the San Fransokyo Middle School principal's office.

"Well, if she's not in trouble, why are we here? All you are reporting are good things", Mr. Tomago said, sounding slightly annoyed, tossing the paper back on the table.

"We would like Leiko to join STEM", Principal Yang piped in from the other side of the desk.

"What is that, a special school?", Mrs. Tomago asked, her tone coming out soft & polite, the complete opposite of her husband.

"It's a program we have in house. It stands for Science, Technology, Engineering & Mathematics. Leiko is very interested in the "T" though, especially since there aren't many girls in that sector.", explained Mr. Baker. "It gives students an edge into those career fields."

"How much is the program? We don't have extra money to spend on this", Mr. Tomago laid out, business as usual.

Leiko slowly blew a bubble with her gum to hide her eye roll. Her parents aren't poor in the slightest. They actually own one of the most successful electronic stores in San Fransokyo. But when it came to Leiko, her father was notoriously cheap, almost to the point of avariciousness. He would say what she wanted or needed outside of school & bare necessity wasn't necessary since her main focus in life was school & helping at the store. She wasn't paid for helping out of course, it was family obligation but it did give her time to tinker with the machines & gadgets that fueled her love of science & tech.

"The program is free, Mr. Tomago. It's partially funded by the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, commonly called SFIT. About 80% of the students go on to having careers in the fields of their choosing & some go to try out for SFIT.", the principal told them, handing the permission slips to Mr. Tomago.

"How many get accepted?", Leiko asked, trying to hold in her excitement. She knew all about Robert Callaghan, having read countless scientific publications & seeing the robotics documentaries on the streaming news stations.

"Only a select few are handpicked by Robert every year but I think that's the least of your worries. I have the utmost confidence you will invent something wonderful", Mr. Baker said with a smile.

"Great, more mess & noise in the house but it'll keep her from getting into trouble as she gets older. Go ahead & enroll her", Mr. Tomago said as he quickly signed the paperwork without really looking at it before handing the stack to his wife.

Mrs. Tomago didn't say anything else during the meeting but she did smile at Leiko as she signed the papers, feeling pride in her daughter. She was a small, quiet woman that was outwardly traditional but very supportive of her children, especially Leiko. While she didn't vocally disagree with her husband often, she didn't let him completely step over their daughter.

It was her that paid for the science & tech magazines behind the scenes to keep Leiko occupied. Her husband thought they were free publications that were sent out. She noticed the spark in Leiko at a young age. In fact, she's told her daughter on many occasions that she wished she was like her but felt it was more important to care for her family than to indulge in her own wants at this stage in her life. It was then Leiko vowed to do what she loved not only for herself but for her mother. Technology may not have been her mother's dream but her drive crossed over into Leiko & she was taking it to the max.

ゴーゴー(GoGo)

For the next 5 years, Leiko destroyed in her program, acing every test & passing every technology competition with her skillful projects, earning a spot in the National Junior Honor Society. After graduating SFMS, she went to West San Fransokyo High because they had the closest STEM chapter, which was a 45 minutes commute to & from home every day.

High School wasn't easy but Leiko didn't let minor social setbacks bother her. She wasn't unsociable but she did prefer to work solo because she wanted her projects perfect. When she did try to socialize, she grew disenchanted with most of her classmates. Most of them just wanted an easy ride & would copy answers to Google rather than study. Leiko wasn't about to give her work away. She commuted an hour & a half total every day, did four to five hours of homework at night to keep on top of her grades & advance herself & functioned on less than five hours of sleep on school nights. She wasn't given anything, she earned her #1 spot in her class every year.

While some girls in her school obsessed about looks & makeup, she focused on SFIT, especially since she passed the campus on her ride to school everyday. Sure being the top student was lonely at times but Leiko was more of a long term thinker more than a here & now type. Early sacrifices lead to better & brighter futures. Not that Leiko didn't do normal teenage things or got rebellious. She had an affinity for darker clothes & rock music after an encounter with a street musician during a train delay after school. After listening to a few suggestions online, she was hooked. She never listened to it at home because her older brothers were more into pop music & her father played classical violin.

Mr. Tomago was never happy with what he called an "adolescent phase", especially when she cut her hair into a razored short cut & put purple streaks in herself one night but Leiko said it was more like becoming a new version of herself than turning into someone else. Seeing the "crazy hair & weird clothes" felt normal to her & she felt at peace when she saw herself in the mirror. It was a refreshing feeling after spending 13 years in a beige & white uniform blending in like a mindless robot.

She was tall for her age & while far from fat, she had curvy hips, so she embraced skirts & leggings. It wasn't super girly but feminine enough for her. Leiko felt she could be a girl, a smart girl at that, without frilly pink crap. It was bad enough dealing with smart girls playing dumb to get boyfriends but immature boys annoying her to get a rise out of her made her not want to date. One particular day when a boy called her a frigid bitch because she refused his advances, she told him she would only date him when he "womaned up". Confused, he asked what she meant & Leiko told him until he figured at that out, he was too immure for him.

By her own admission, Leiko uses sarcasm as both a buffer and a test to see who really gets her. If you got mad, you didn't get it & if you got it, you were on the same level. She didn't have time to waste on people that didn't better her both personally & professionally. She felt the term "basic" was snobby but it fit the genre of people that tried to give her crap, although she would never say it out loud. The few friends she did have were at a comfortable distance because they weren't in STEM but at least she had some innocent, fun conversations to ease her tension at lunch & on the way home from school.

ゴーゴー(GoGo)

In her senior year, Leiko spent most of her spare time trying to get her tech perfect for the student showcase. Having developed an interest in Magnetic Levitation (aka: Maglev), she saved what spare money she had after school expenses to afford the supplies for her showcase project. It took her seven out of ten months of school to save up the $3,000 she needed but she managed to get the project working within week. It only took a solid week of no sleep, hundreds of feet of micro wiring & lots of expresso from the Lucky Cat Cafe. When she found out they had limited delivery, she had her expresso delivered to the store where she was working on the project in an empty storage room. This was how she first met Tadashi Hamada. On her third delivery, she noticed the SFIT hat he was wearing right away & found out he was a first year student.

Hoping for an edge on the competition, she asked him to check out her project to see if she had a shot at getting in. She figured if he got in, he had the smarts to give good insight.

"Maglev, huh?", the tall college boy said, putting the coffee & donut bag on the work desk before kneeling down to check out the display on the floor. There was a thin magnetic mat laid out that looked to be about 8x8 feet & a few circular magnetic disks in various positions floating over it. "Electromagnetic suspension? I can honestly say no one's displayed it at school yet. What are the disks for?", he asks, plucking one of them towards another, making them scatter across the field like an air hockey set.

"Well…I was trying to make a bike with magnetic suspension wheels to create a fast bike without fuel. Zero resistance, faster bike…..but I didn't have enough money for the materials, so I thought about perhaps putting the magnets into shoes to create a mode of transportation that was clean & improved health. I was inspired by a retrofuturistic show called the Jetsons from 1962. They had moving side walks, so I thought about electromag shoes that would enable you to connect to a surface carrying the electric current. It would also be great for the tube travel system I saw in the show & even for climbing on perilous surfaces that normally aren't accessible. And since the magnetic field is produced by an electric current, the shoes can be worn anywhere & switched on as needed with a toe or heel tap that activates the switch. I spent most of my money on getting the ultraslim disks made so they wouldn't make the shoes too heavy or press into the feet through the soles of the shoe. The mat I configured myself with the micro wiring & solar batteries so I wouldn't have to worry about corrosion or the batteries interfering with the magnets", Leiko explained while Tadashi looked at the display & the sketches she had scattered over the room.

"What did you make the shoes out of?", Tadashi inquired as he inspected a discarded shoe concept sketch next to the field before looking at her feet.

Leiko scoffed & smirked taking the paper out of his hand. "I'm not fashionable enough to design shoes. I took a pair of Converse all stars, carved out some of the sole padding & superglued the magnets in. Watch this".

She walked over to the magnetic field, lifted her leg like she was going up a stair & her foot came down, stopping in mid air about 6 inches from the magnet as her foot met resistance. Bringing her other leg up, she walked across the air as if she was walking down the street. Taking another step up over one of the magnetic disks, she stepped up higher, now towering over the delivery boy, who was left in awe of her work.

"Wow, this is great! The fact that you self funded this is awesome. I'm certain professor Callaghan will enjoy it, if nothing else for your effort alone in getting it started! And the best thing is when you get into the science lab, your research is funded by the school, so you wont have to worry about materials & tools", Tadashi said looking up at her, genuinely impressed at her project. "I bet you'll even score a scholarship!"

Jumping down with a small grunt, she landed next to the student with ease. She turned off the field & the disks landed with a heavy thud on the floor. There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of them before Leiko looked up at him, wearing a worried expression on her face.

"I worked for 6 years to get to this point. Part of me can't wait to go to the student showcase next week but at the same time…I'm scared to go too. If I fail, what happens then?", Leiko said in a rare moment of openness. This guy was a stranger to her, so what did it matter if she had a personal moment. It wasn't like they were friends & outside of business, she'd never see him again.

"Failure isn't a bad thing you know", Tadashi said with a smile.

Glaring up at him, Leiko raised an eye brow in confusion. "You're joking right?".

"No, not at all. My dad used to tell me that "fail" meant "First attempt in learning". Your idea is wonderful. If, and this is a big if, someone doesn't agree, that doesn't mean it's bad or wrong. SFIT is an awesome school but it's not the be all, end all. I know many people that were rejected but still did well in their career fields. And there are some that got in to SFIT but couldn't handle the work load & pressure. The number one thing you have to do is believe in yourself & never stop using that big brain of yours.", Tadashi told her in a confident tone, smiling down at her before moving a purple streak out of her face.

In that moment, Leiko felt shocked that someone took the time to make her feel valued without any expectations or compensation. Aside from Mr. Baker, Principal Yang & her mother, no one ever gave her confidence. She had to go against the grain but for once, she was given something. A precious moment of peace in the storm of her life to get to the top. In gratitude, she gave Tadashi something only her mother ever really got to see, a genuine smile.

Looking at her feet for a moment to calm the pink blush creeping up to her cheeks, she looked back up in his eyes, feeling a new surge of confidence flowing through her veins. "So….do I tip you extra for the critique or does it come with the coffee & donuts?", she asked with a serious tone.

The tall teenage boy let out a hearty laugh before giving her a pat on the shoulder & straightening his hat. "Nah, the critique is on the house. You know, I've seen you pass the coffee shop a lot over the years. How come you never came in until now?".

"I needed the fuel to finish my project & your place came highly recommended from the other school zombies", Leiko said as she picked up her now room temperature latte & took a long sip. "I wasn't much of a coffee person but I needed to find more hours in a day & I would get the coffee on my way in but as the project became more time consuming, I started calling for delivery.

"Well, it's my aunt's cafe but my little brother & I help out in there. I try to get him to come to school with me to be inspired but he would rather play with his robots", Tadashi said while shaking his head, thinking about his little brother. "He's so smart but just wastes his time! He's set to graduate high school in a year at age 13 but he acts like he's half his age!".

Waving a hand, Leiko brushed it off. "Give him time. I didn't get heavy into science & tech until I was 12. Some people tap into their potential later than others. I'm sure when he realizes what he's good at, he'll do something that'll blow us all away", she said, returning the favor of a comforting thought.

"Thanks Miss….Tomago", Tadashi said, checking the name on the cup.

"Oh, you can call me Eth….Leiko, if you want", she said, barely correcting herself in time .

"Eth-Leiko? Interesting name. Did your parent name you while sneezing?", Tadashi teased gently.

"Haha, funny. No, my first name is Ethel. My parents wanted me to have an English first name, so they picked the most old lady sounding one ever. But they call me by my middle name, Leiko. I prefer than actually", Leiko explained.

"Leiko it is then! But Ethel is kinda cute. It's a classic name", Tadashi said smiling at her for a few moments too long before clearing his throat. He was going to say something else before he saw the clock on the wall reading 11pm. Tadashi jumped slightly not realizing he stayed out so long. "Whoa, it's an hour past closing time! I better get back before Aunt Cass gets nuts & starts stress eating. She tends to worry easily. Hey listen, stop in anytime if you need help. Otherwise, I'll see you at the exhibition next week. Bye!".

Leiko waved him off as he walked out the side door to the alley where his motor bike was parked & waiting. After putting on his helmet, Tadashi returned the wave & drove off into the foggy evening back home. Looking back down at her project, Leiko didn't know if she would get in or not but she knew it was not for nothing. She made a genuine friend for the first time in forever & got a vote of confidence from someone that believed in her without wanting something for themselves. Not all guys her age were jerks, apparently.

"His little brother is one lucky guy", Leiko said as she sat down on the floor, looking up at her sketches with renewed sense of self worth.

ゴーゴー(GoGo)

I ended my fic here because I felt it made a good ending point & a good place to pick up if I got some inspiration. I love BH6 & I'm a huge fan of science but not this deep into it. So if I made a few mistakes explaining the electromag stuff, forgive me! This was actually one of the hardest things I ever written. I work in healthcare so this is foreign to me but I wanted to stay true to the spirit of the movie so I did some research & tried to come up with something that closely matched what GoGo was working on in the movie.

I heard online that Jamie Chung said GoGo's first name is Ethel, although it's not mentioned in the movie, so I played around with that near the end of the fic. I thought it was a great way to shift the conversation from all business to a friendly/flirty moment between teenagers. I ship Godashi & Gosabi, so I don't know where this story will lean but Tadashi seems like he would fit well with GoGo, so I dabbled in that here.

Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2: Coming together

Author's note: Chapter 2 is live! I got bit by the inspiration bug quite hard lately! I'll have chapter 3 up by next week since I'm working the next two days. Enjoy!

ゴーゴー(GoGo)

Stepping off the bus in front of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, GoGo let out a breath she had been subconsciously holding for six years. She refused to believe she was accepted until she got off the bus & stood on the grass holding her acceptance envelope with her registration details. Looking over the expansive landscape, she thought back to the night that changed her life 6 months ago.

ゴーゴー(GoGo)

 **March 17th, 2013**

The Student Showcase was almost like a technological hunger games. Everyone was in fierce competition & almost none of the students spoke to each other or assisted with set ups. Leiko was used to saltiness in her high school but the atmosphere in that room was rivaling the dead sea. Not that it bothered her but she thought likeminded people on the same mission would be a bit more supportive & offer their own critiques of the projects but they all pretty much kept to themselves.

When she arrived at the venue, she had her project in a rolling suitcase she found at a second hand shop that was big enough to hold all her supplies. On the bus ride over, she changed into the light gray Converse All Stars she has retrofitted with her ultra thin magnets & chucked her ballet flats in the bag on top of the mat. She took the bus instead of the ride offered by her mom because she wanted the time to mentally decompress & center herself. After working so hard for years to get her, the day was finally upon her & she felt as if she ate rocks for breakfast.

Leiko actually stopped by the Lucky Cat Cafe on her way to the bus but saw it was closed & a sign was up saying that they were at the Showcase but would reopen from eight to midnight for an after Showcase special. Part of her was glad because she may get a chance to see Tadashi afterwards but she was a bit bummed she wouldn't get a chance to see him before hand to thank him for this help the other night.

After getting her station number & name badge, Leiko set out to find her spot on the massive floor. She was halfway across when she felt someone lift her bag behind her. Turning around, she was about ready to slug whoever was about to steal her bag when she saw Tadashi duck down slightly with a grin on his face.

"Whoa, down tiger! I was trying to give you a hand!", he said collapsing the handle & putting the bag on his back.

"OH! Hi…I was looking for you earlier!", Leiko said, sounding a bit too eager. "I mean…I passed by the cafe on my way over. To thank you for helping me & to see if you were coming & evidently you are so….". She trailed off when she realized she was rambling & felt embarrassed at sounding so mindless.

"Yeah, I figured. I actually came by your house to see if you needed help with anything but your mom said you left already, so I drove here to see if I would run into you before you got started", Tadashi told her as he looked at her paper & started guiding her to her set up area.

"Wait a second….how do you know where I live? I had my orders sent to the store, not at my house. I live across town from the Lucky Cat", Leiko asked as she eyed him with mock suspicion.

Tadashi blushed when he realized he slipped up & put the bag down on the floor where the space Leiko reserved was sectioned off by rope. "Um….well yeah, the store was your delivery address but your billing address was different so….I sound like a stalker don't I?".

Leiko left out a small laugh & waved a hand at him. "No, it's cool. It's not like you went out your way to track me down. THAT is stalkerish. But I appreciate you trying to find me. I guess great minds think alike after all".

Kneeling down, she opened the bag & rolled out the magnetic mat in sections while she explained to Tadashi how to set up the wiring. In just a few minutes they had the mat set up & conducted. Then Leiko tossed a few extra disks over the field to show the demo to observers as she waited her turn to present.

A moment later, a tall skinny guy with blonde hair wearing green cargo pants, a red tee over a long sleeved white shirt & dirty tennis shoes came over & patted Tadashi on the back. "Hey man! I was looking for you when I got here", the guy exclaimed as he adjusted his backwards baseball cap. "You were getting your science on without me!?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes slightly as he fixed his blazer. "I haven't even looked around yet, Fred. I was helping my friend get set up first. The one I was telling you about. Oh right, Fred, this is Leiko Tomago. Leiko, this is Frederick Lee, or just Fred", Tadashi introduced them, stepping out the way so they could shake hands.

Leiko smiled politely & extended a hand. Fred seemed like a nice guy, in a stoner, hippie, homeless way. Then again she figured he had to be smart if he is here. "Nice to meet you, Fred. What year are you in?".

Fred chuckled & shook her hand, nearly knocked the smaller girl off balance before Tadashi steadied her. "Oh no, I don't go here. I'm just a super science fan! I study English but I hang out here with my buddies, including this smartypants right here!", Fred beamed as he slapped Tadashi's arm. "Normally he's pretty good with his smarts but he's definitely wrong in this case. For weeks he's been talking about a cute little girl that lives in his neighborhood & he delivers coffee to her but you're not cute. You're like gorgeous! Now I see why he talks about you so much. You're smart & you have a nice-"

Tadashi slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him from further embarrassing them both. "OKAY, why don't you go get your science on & I'll catch up, Fred!", the embarrassed boy practically yelled at his friend before pushing the laughing man away from the display. He hoped the revelation didn't upset Leiko. He really liked her but he didn't even have a chance to say anything to her yet.

Turning back around to see her face, it was unreadable. He wasn't sure if she was upset, shocked, happy or a mix of the three. Before he could open his mouth to say a word, Leiko grabbed his arm & jerked him to an unoccupied corner & he landed with a small thud against the wall. *Oh crap, she's mad at me! Damn it, Fred!*

The walls were up fully around Leiko's mind & heart now. Every time a guy came onto her in school, they had an unrealistic expectation. Either they wanted schoolwork done or they tried to put a move on her. It wasn't flying this time. Here she thought Tadashi wasn't a normal guy & was put together. She was gonna let him have it & send him on his way if he thought charming her over her project was going to make her drop.

"Look, I thought you were genuinely helping me with my stuff here. If you're doing this shit just to try & get me to fall into your lap, you got another thing coming, Hamada. Don't think coffee & a few nice words are going to make me dive into bed or something", Leiko snapped, her eyes seething.

"Whoa, hey no! I really do like you!", Tadashi affirmed in a rush. Sighing he took off his hat & rubbed his face with his free hand. "Fred was right but he worded it wrong. It might be from all the stuff he smokes or whatever. I DO think you look amazing. You would have to be blind to not see it & I DID tell him that but nothing sordid, just that you have a great figure but I loved that you were crazy intelligent too. I mean the second I told him about your project, he went off saying you were a levitation magician & soon we'll have teleportation devices."

Leiko stood there shocked at what she just heard before bursting into laughter, further confusing Tadashi. He didn't know if he was going to get hugged or slapped & it was starting to scare him. After a moment, Leiko looked back at him & smiled again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I've just dealt with so much bullshit from guys that I tend to be cynical & I obviously wasn't paying attention the other night".

"No, it's cool. I understand. I should have said something to you first before blabbing to my best friend anyway. I'll talk to you later", Tadashi responded after a moment, sounded dejected. As he went to walk away, Leiko grabbed his hand, her grip even surprising her as she stopped him from leaving.

"You didn't let me tell you how I felt. That wasn't a build up to a no….but I haven't been in a real relationship to…you know, be a girlfriend. I don't want to mess that up too.", Leiko confessed, her eyes glued to the window, trying not to sound completely humiliated at her own words.

She felt a warm hand on her cheek before her face was gently turned toward the wall where Tadashi was standing. Looking down at her, his eyes were warm & his smile was equally appealing as he leaned down & kissed her gently. Leiko leaned in after a moment, sighing softly before the tall boy pulled back from her.

"You don't have to be anything but yourself. That's what made me like you in the first place", Tadashi breathed out in a soft whisper. "But let's talk more after the Showcase. Your number is coming up. And I meant what I said to you the other night, whether you get in or not, your project is great…YOU are great".

Leiko swallowed hard & nodded in thanks as she walked back to her project. Saying a prayer before her turn came up, she prayed that if she didn't get into SFIT, she would at least get to see more of the young inventor that was motivating her in more ways than one. When Robert Callaghan & the rest of the judges came over to her, she introduced herself & tapped her right heel on the floor to power up the mat.

"Here we go", Leiko whispered as she got a small running start before jumping up into the air over the mat.

A few hours later at the Lucky Cat, Leiko sipped on her green tea frappucino while Fred was reenacting her presentation with a few other Showcase students. Once the presentations were over, everyone visibly relaxed & mingled while the results were being tallied & a good majority got into the program. The ones who didn't still received certificates & letters of recommendations for other schools.

"I mean it was SICK, dudes! She took off running like Cheetara from Thundercats then she was practically flying! Leiko was saying that she wants to make a super fast bike or something! You should have seen her go! Hey, that's you now! GoGo since your super science thing is ultra fast transportation!" Fred exclaimed animatedly, falling off his chair in the process.

Leiko laughed & looked at Tadashi, who was sitting next to her sipping on his own latte & raised an eyebrow. "GoGo? Is your stoner, hippie friend always this…crazy?".

Covering his mouth to keep from spitting out his coffee, Tadashi nodded. "Fred is eccentric but it's part of his charm. I like the way GoGo sounds though. It does fit your personality & your project. Now that you're in the program, you can start machining your bike when you start in the fall".

Nodding, Leiko (or GoGo as she has just been dubbed) felt lighter than air at this point. Not only did she succeed in accomplishing her years old dream, she met the guy of her dreams at the same time. Multitasking at its finest! She couldn't wait to show him off to the airheads she went to school with. With graduation being three months away, she had prom & graduation to think about & with her newfound free time, she thought about spending it with the handsome boy next to her.

Noticing his companion was deep in though, Tadashi put a hand over hers, drawing her gaze to him. "What are you thinking about, GoGo?", he asked quietly in case she didn't want the others to hear.

Smiling a bit, GoGo looking down at the steaming green liquid in her cup. "You mostly. I was wondering…if you aren't busy in a few weeks…I have prom coming up. But just so you know, I'm not wearing heels, pink or a frilly dress. And I don't want a limo. That's all cheesy crap!", she avowed with a defiant grin.

Returning her grin, Tadashi put an arm around her shoulder & gave her a gentle squeeze. "I expected no less from you. And likewise, I refuse to wear dress shoes, a tie or a carnation. Just let me know when & I'll be ready".

ゴーゴー(GoGo)

A loud motor buzz broke GoGo out of her concentration as she looked down the street to see Tadashi riding up on his bike. She smiled as he jumped off & gave her a kiss before taking off his helmet & putting it on the handlebars. "You know, you could have waited for me to pick you up this morning. I fully intended on giving you a ride to school!", Tadashi said with mock anger.

"Sorry, I was too excited. I wanted to get here as soon as possible. It's my first day of college at SFIT. I only worked to get here for 6 years! The last 24 hours were the longest! Besides, I was going to come find you before class. My first one isn't until 11am if you can believe it", GoGo commented as she showed him the schedule. "This is going to make me sooooo lazy. I've been getting up at 5am to be at school for 6:45 homeroom for all of high school. A late morning to early afternoon class schedule is going to spoil me".

Taking her hand to lead her to the freshman orientation, Tadashi gave her hand a small squeeze of confidence. "College is different. You can use the free time to study or work on your projects in the lab. Or you can relax a bit & sleep in once in a while. You paid your dues & now you're reaping the fruits of your labor. Enjoy it! Or….you can spend the few extra hours of the day with me….just saying". He gave her a wink to show he was half joking so he didn't see like a pervert to her or anything.

GoGo smirked a bit before pulling him closer & hugging his arm. "You know, that doesn't sound half bad to me at all".

ゴーゴー(GoGo)

Ok, so this chapter makes this officially a Godashi fic but I'm liking it! I actually had written a whole different chapter that took place after this but then I got retroinspiration (yes, that's a word now) & wrote this out this morning. So the previous chapter I had written will come after this. I'm bumping the story rating to M now because the next chapter gets pretty heavy.

I hope I did good with Fred. I think everyone can agree he seems like a stoner in the movie. Haha! I put his last name as Lee in honor of Stan Lee since he's technically Fred's dad in the movie! XD Not sure when or if the others will appear in the fic yet though. I'm taking things one step at a time.

Also, regarding the timeline of the of the movie (which is an alternate time line of events, BH6 takes place in 2014 so this story takes place from 2008-2014 & beyond (maybe!).


	3. Chapter 3: After hours in the lab

Where the heck is 2016 going?! It's already APRIL! We're approaching a quarter of the year being gone already! And this is a big year for me, in both good & bad ways but I wont be a downer & talks about that here. I will apologize for not updating sooner though. It's because of the bad things but at least I didn't go several years between updates! Now that I'm on day shift again, I may have a semi-regular writing pattern again

Anyway, this is the M chapter! I was shocked at how I wrote it myself but then again, GoGo isn't the normal run of the mill girl. Nothing too graphic but I'd rather overrate than be wrong & kicked off the site!

BH6-BH6-BH6

Chapter 3: After hours in the lab

The first time wasn't slow & romantic like in typical female fantasies. The long kisses became desperate & the sensual hugging morphed turned into pulling apart the zippers, buttons & ties to feel the warm skin under the cloth.

BH6-BH6-BH6

It wasn't unusual for Tadashi & Leiko to be working late in the lab. Most of the time, this is when they got their couple time in because having different classes, project deadlines & tutoring the new kids was keeping them almost on a text & FaceTime relationship basis. Once Tadashi realized they would be alone in the lab tonight, he ordered some Bento box dinners for delivery & set up a small romantic dinner surprise in his office while Leiko went downstairs to the supply room for the bogus items Tadashi claimed he needed after Fred & Wasabi went home for the night.

When she came back upstairs, she nearly dropped the bag at the beautiful sight. He laid their meal out over the rug like a picnic, dimmed the lights & had some of her favorite K-pop songs playing on his phone. After giving him a long thank you kiss, they sat down to eat their food, leaving shop talk outside the door for now.

"This is was so sweet, I should be busy more often", Leiko said with a small smirk. She didn't outwardly admit it fearing she would sound needy but she missed spending time with Tadashi too, probably more than him. She was spoiled by her old school schedule & the long summer they got to spend together to grow as a couple. Leiko doesn't regret her choices but she wished there were more hours in the day to make room for her boyfriend.

"Not on your life! I hate that we can only see each other in passing. I feel like I'm not doing enough to see you", Tadashi sighed, looking down at his now lukewarm rice. "I mean, I know I'm head of the lab right now but I could take some time away so we don't end up breaking up. I don't want to be that couple…."

Hearing those words from Tadashi touched Leiko's heart in a way nothing else had before. Knowing he feared losing her made their relationship seem more real, not just a fleeting teenage romance or crutch to get them through college. She never doubted his feelings before but this was a verbal confirmation of just how serious Tadashi was about them. Putting her bento box down, Leiko scooted over the small distance between them & sat in his lap, hugging him.

Leaning back to look into his eyes, Leiko gave a genuine smile to calm his fears before talking. "I'm not going anywhere, Tadashi. I know what we signed up for both for school & our relationship. I know how difficult it is, trust me. I miss you more than I can say but we're working on both our futures right now. Once we're established, there will be nothing in our way. And it's not like we'll be busy every second for much longer. This is a big year for us both. After the next project, we will have time off".

Tadashi nodded & leaned in to kiss her. "You're right, thanks. I guess I was just worried because sometimes we go for days without talking much in person even though we work in the same place. It drives me crazy", he confessed while stroking her cheek.

"Well, we got the whole place to ourselves now. Maybe we can remedy that", Leiko teased before closing the gap between then with her own kiss.

There was no couch or chair to accommodate their desires, so they resorted to laying on the plush area rug spread out onto the floor to cushion it while Tadashi had been working on a storage box for his new project & their impromptu dinner date. Tadashi was bare from the waist up & he had just removed Leiko's leggings when he stopped suddenly. Moving off her gently, Tadashi sighed & covered his face, feeling embarrassed at his actions.

"God, Leiko, I'm so sorry!", Tadashi said, his voice muffled by his hands. "I don't know what came over me. We were just kissing & then I started taking advantage of you!"

Leiko sat up, unashamed of her semi-nude state. She never went this far with a guy before but Tadashi wasn't just any guy. Although their surroundings weren't exactly moonlight & roses, she knows the intentions are good. Pulling her bra strap over her shoulder, she turned Tadashi back to look at her but he wouldn't lift his eyes from his lap until the shorter girl lifted his chin up.

"Hey, I was there you know. I want this just as much as you, if not more so", Leiko told him as she looked into his eyes. She didn't see the normal lusty look of a horny teenage boy. She saw something more. She could see Tadashi cared about her. And maybe….

His gentle voice broke though her thoughts. "But like this? I would take you home but I share a room with Hiro & you still live at home. And taking you to a hotel would cheapen it."

She stopped his rambling by gently grabbing his face & kissing him. When she pulled away, she looked deep into his eyes. "In case you've forgotten, I'm not a typical girl. I don't need roses & silk sheets. It's not about where you are, it's who you're with. Although I would lock the door in case someone comes in to work late…".

Tadashi laughed as he unplugged the lamp in lieu of separating from his girlfriend to turn it off. They were plunged into darkness, save for the moonlight & the dim streetlight from the campus lamp post. "The door has a maglock that's synced with my badge. We're safe." he said as he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. He continued his movements down her neck to the swell of her breasts, pulling the bra straps down as he went. Looking back at her face, he silently asked for permission to continue, holding his hand over the clasp of her bra. He didn't want to be overbearing.

For the first time, Leiko felt self-conscious but she wanted this more than anything. Sitting up, she reached behind her back & unsnapped her bra, letting the garment fall onto her lap. She blushed slightly at her forwardness but the feelings she had for Tadashi were strong & unyielding. Leiko knew this wasn't a one night stand or trivial fling. Tadashi wasn't the type. He dated other girls before & was honest about being intimate with one girl that he dated in high school but it was a long term relationship, so he wasn't one to rub against someone & not have it mean something.

Tadashi blushed bright red as he watches the bra fall from her chest, leaving her breasts out in all their glory. Instead of reaching out to feel them, he placed his hands on Leiko's sides, pulling her forward. He gently opened her her legs so that she was straddling him & kissed her hard, holding her flush against him. He had to feel her close to him or he thought she would disappear when he opened his eyes. Running his hands down Leiko's back brought out the the young girl's moans before she cried out gently at him nibbling down her neck while bringing up a hand to kneed her breast.

Tadashi groaned hard as he felt her roll her hips forward, grinding into his erection, feeling her heat through the thin layers of fabric. He felt his heart slam against his ribcage as Leiko reaches between them to rub his bulge before undoing his pants. Hissing slightly as the cool office air hits his burning flesh, his free hand came out of nowhere & covered Leiko's, stilling her motions. Slightly startled, Leiko looked up at him confused. Her eyebrows raising asking the silent question of why he stopped her.

He wanted this more than anything but he couldn't bring himself to lay on top of her & plow into her like a dog. This wasn't just a frenzied feeling. The knot in his stomach wasn't just the anticipation of intercourse. He needed to tell her. Even if it was one sided, he had to let out what he felt since the night they first spoke in the storage room.

"This…might be too early to say but I mean it….I love you, Leiko."

Feeling a fresh surge of warmth in her heart again, Leiko felt a few small tears of joy escape her eyes. Her emotions finally breaking through to the surface & for once she didn't care if anyone saw. The only person that mattered & needed to know was right here with her & he told her he loved her.

Holding him closer as he gently laid them down on the rug, she whispered back to him.

"Saranghae…."

BH6-BH6-BH6

Author's note: I'm pretty sure you can deduce what GoGo said back to Tadashi! I think this is a good ending spot but I left it open to more updates.


	4. Chapter 4: The unthinkable

Chapter 4: The unthinkable

Normally Gogo liked rainy days. Tadashi loved rain & would take long walks in it. He called it "cleansing & relaxing". Eventually Gogo started going with him & as much as she hated to admit it because it sounded cheesy, it was romantic & a way to steal time for each other. Most of the time they walked along the San Fransokyo bay near the bridge, around the college campus or they would ride out to the park & take shelter under a willow tree while watching the storm clouds roll by. Hiro would tease them when they came back to the Lucky Cat soaked, especially that one time Gogo wore red lipstick & the evidence was smeared all over Tadashi's mouth. Then Tadashi would give him a nuggie & say when he gets a girlfriend, payback would be coming while Gogo held in her laughs with a smirk.

But today the romantic gray sky she came to love was just dark & gloomy. The day of Tadashi's funeral was a wet, cold, foggy day. The ones they used to enjoy. As Gogo looked at the freshly dug hole in the ground that was going to swallow up her love, she tried not to cry. She easily passed off her trembles as shivers due to the cold but honestly, she was numb. She couldn't feel & didn't care to. Part of her mind is trying to convince herself not to jump in the ground with Tadashi.

BH6-BH6-BH6

When they got word of the exhibition fire at the Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone piled into Wasabi's van to race back to the school to find Hiro & Tadashi since they had yet to return. The ride wasn't long but to Gogo, it felt like hours. Every call went to voicemail & her frantic texts went unanswered. Pulling up to the inferno, they saw Hiro outside, they were initially relieved until they heard his frantic cries for his brother that told the truth.

Gogo temporarily lost self control & bolted for the entrance, hell bent on saving Tadashi, HER Tadashi. In the end, it took all four of her friends & Aunt Cass to hold her back. When she finally gave up struggling & broke down into a heap, Aunt Cass hugged her tightly as her own tears fell. They had grown close the past 2 & a half years & both Aunt Cass & Hiro considered Gogo family. She knew this loss was just as bad for her, if not worse.

He didn't suffer; they all thanked God for that. The force of the explosion mercifully knocked Tadashi unconscious before the smoke overcame him. The structural collapse buried him under pillars & broken bricks that kept him from the fire but they had a closed casket funeral anyway. They wanted to remember Tadashi as the vibrant, friendly tinkerer with an ever-present smile on his face, not laying in eternal sleep. Aunt Cass couldn't bring herself to dress him in a frilly suit that wasn't his style. He didn't even wear that to prom with Gogo. They buried him in the same outfit he went to Gogo's prom with after getting her blessing, a black velvet hoodie that from afar could pass for a tuxedo jacket, crisp white t-shirt, dark wash jeans & black converse shoes.. She wore her dress to the wake the day before the funeral, which was a strapless black lace dress with a purple sash she tied off at the side that she also wore black converse shoes with.

After the meet up at Aunt Cass' house, Gogo returned to the cemetery. the rain let up to a light mist & ground fog but the moon was shining in it's full splendor in the cloud breaks, giving the rain a silvery glow. It would have made for a perfect romantic walk….

Looking down at the fresh mound of soil & temporary marker with Tadashi's birth & death dates, Gogo felt sick to her stomach. She had actually been feeling sick the past 2 weeks since the fire but she was in too much grief to notice or care. 6 feet of earth & infinite miles from heave separate them now. Feeling her stomach lurch painfully again, she laid down next to the mound, breathed in the clean air that smelled of rain & grass & finally let her tears flow freely.

BH6-BH6-BH6

A/N: I got some fic inspiration at work & got a chance to write it out tonight! I have an idea on where I want the story to go, so I'll probably work on that during my 3 days off!


End file.
